baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Coste
Christopher Robert Coste (born February 4, 1973 in Fargo, North Dakota) is an author and Major League Baseball catcher who is currently a free agent. Coste was on a Major League Baseball team for the first time in his career at age 33. Playing career After attending Fargo South High School, Coste went to Kishwaukee College for 1 year, a Division II college, but later left. He then attended classes and played baseball for Concordia College, a Division III school in Minnesota, where he was a three-time All-American. He started his professional career in playing for Brainerd, Minnesota in the independent North Central League. When the league folded in July he joined the Brandon Grey Owls in the independent Prairie League. From to , he played four seasons for the Fargo-Moorhead RedHawks of the independent Northern League. Early career In , Coste signed with the Cleveland Indians organization, having gotten significant playing with then Triple-A affiliate Buffalo Bisons. He spent with the Boston Red Sox organization and in the Milwaukee Brewers system. Coste first signed with the Phillies in , spending the entire season with their Triple-A affiliate, then known as the Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons. Philadelphia Phillies He remained with Scranton/Wilkes-Barre until his promotion to the Phillies, facilitated by his fantastic performance in spring training. After starting the season in Triple-A, Coste was called back up to the majors on May 12, 2007. On May 25, 2007, Ryan Howard was re-activated off the DL and the Phillies sent Coste back to the minors to Double-A Reading. Coste chose to go to Reading so that he could start and play every day, and because it would help the club if he was ready, rather than being Jason Jaramillo's backup at Triple-A Ottawa. In late June 2007, Coste was called back up from Reading as a result of Jon Lieber's season-ending injury and Jayson Werth's wrist injury. Coste finished the 2007 season with a .278 batting average, 5 home runs, and 22 RBI in 48 games. For the season, Coste was slated as the Phillies' backup catcher behind Carlos Ruiz. In a game against the Mets on August 26, 2008, Coste went 4 for 4 without even starting the game. He entered as a pinch hitter in the eighth inning, and became the first player in 63 years to appear at least that late into a game but still record 4 hits. He delivered a game-winning walk-off single in the 13th inning. Coste is very popular with Phillies fans and has a fan club that is at every Phillies game known as the Coste Guard. They wear red bathing suits and white T-shirts. They also wear sunglasses, and sunscreen on their nose; fans can hear their whistles which they use to help cheer on the Phillies and Chris Coste. On October 29, 2008, Chris became the first player that originated from Division III college baseball's MIAC to win a World Series. Houston Astros Coste was claimed off waivers on July 10, 2009 by the Astros.Astros claim C Chris Coste off waivers from Phillies Due to starting first baseman Lance Berkman's injured calf, Coste found playing time at first base for the Astros. New York Mets On November 30, 2009, Coste signed with the New York Mets. Washington Nationals On March 29, 2010, Coste was claimed off waivers by the Washington Nationals. He was released on June 5, 2010. Writing career Hey... I'm Just the Catcher Coste wrote his first book about his experiences in professional baseball: "Hey... I'm Just the Catcher: An Inside Look at a Northern League Season From Behind the Plate," published in 1997. This book covers his first few seasons in independent baseball leagues, mainly the RedHawks (in his hometown). This book is out of print and supplanted by his new book. The 33-Year-Old Rookie 2008 saw the release of Coste's second autobiography, "The 33-Year-Old Rookie: How I Finally Made it to the Big Leagues After Eleven Years in the Minors." The book, which chronicles Coste's first season in the majors, contains a foreword by John Kruk. This book covers Chris' professional career up through his third season (2008) with the Phillies. It includes nearly all the historical material found in his first book (independent baseball) as well as the time in the affiliated minor leagues. Due to the recent success of films about athletes such as Vince Papale and Jim Morris, movie studio representatives have contacted Coste about the possibility of a movie about his struggle from career minor-leaguer to the majors.Alipour: Q&A with Chris Coste - ESPN Page 2 References External links * Chris Coste's official web site * * Coste gets the call to Majors * Coste relishing first offseason in bigs *Publisher's page for "The 33-Year-Old Rookie" Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fargo, North Dakota Category:Baseball players from North Dakota Category:Major League Baseball catchers Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Houston Astros players Category:Akron Aeros players Category:Clearwater Threshers players Category:Fargo-Moorhead RedHawks players Category:Gulf Coast Red Sox players Category:Indianapolis Indians players Category:Ottawa Lynx players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Reading Phillies players Category:Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Red Barons players